


红

by mukuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuran/pseuds/mukuran
Summary: 邪鬼源x恶鬼藏





	红

深夜的岛田城静得能听到樱花飘落的声音，猩红的月光洒在绽放的花瓣上将其装点得晶莹剔透，宛若朵朵染血的花。

就是这番景致下也有月光透不到的黑暗，被阴影渲染的青色皮肤、诡异的纹身、血红的鬼角，一切都在暗示着对方并非人类，比起他的相貌，更引人注意的是缠绕在他身上的锁链，那是弑亲者堕化的象征。

像是毒蛇一般，锁链绕过他的脖颈，顺着胸口向下，挤压着恶鬼傲人的胸肌，顺着缠住腰身绕了一圈穿过他的腿间，紧勒着大腿。

淫乱不堪。

突然一只手掐住了恶鬼的下巴，迫使他抬头，露出那双苍白的眼睛，曾经如同深潭般瞳孔如今已消失不见，手的主人用锋利的指甲划过他的嘴唇，刻薄的嘴唇溢出了一抹艳色，明明已经成为鬼，还流淌着如此鲜活的血液，真是讽刺。

“半藏……看看你都变成了什么样子。”与恶鬼不同，邪鬼猩红的双眼里满是轻蔑，寻找杀死自己的仇人，却没想到对方因为悔恨竟然已堕身为鬼，真是世事无常。

不过这些都不是源氏需要担心的，看着这个神志混乱只认识自己的恶鬼，因为自己给自己上的枷锁而被束缚在花村，真是可爱。

邪鬼端着半藏的下巴，玩味的打量着这张脸，问他：“你知道我是谁吗？”  
像是没有感官一样，恶鬼一声不吭毫无反应，源氏有些不耐烦：“我，是，谁。”

对方依旧不答。

源氏被气笑了，扣住他的下巴粗鲁地吻住他的嘴唇，唇上的伤口被撕开，疼痛使半藏皱了眉，可他被过去、被自己拘束了，无法挣扎的他狠狠咬了口源氏的嘴唇，二人的血液混合在一起，青色的皮肤上留下了一条红线。

“呵，变小猫了，会咬人了？”邪鬼舔去他嘴角的血液，突然温柔地轻吻着他的脸颊。

“源氏……”沙哑的声线唤了一声邪鬼，源氏一愣，随后发出一声轻笑，紧接着一口咬破了恶鬼的肩头，半身子一颤，那炙热的血液顺着伤口溢出，破坏了恶鬼纹身的图案。  
“如果这是你发泄的方式……那我无话可说。”

邪鬼挑眉，嗓音低沉带着些狡黠“如果不是呢？……你从来都拒绝不了我，唯一一次的拒绝就把你逼成这个样子，你还要怎么拒绝我。”

半藏低头不说话了，他知道他拒绝不了，今天源氏把他杀了他也不会反抗，这一条条缠绕在他身上的锁链，都是他欠源氏的。

见半藏像个死人一样放弃了挣扎，源氏反而一股无名火窜上心头，拿起自己的肋差，用散发着寒光的利刃抵在半藏胯部，跪在地上的半藏反应十分有趣，明明表现出一副仍人为所欲为的样子，身体却在不可察觉地颤抖。

布料被村正割开，一点点向上爱抚着恶鬼的身体，源氏对爱刀的掌控相当精准，丝毫没有伤到半藏的脆弱，却在紧致腹部留下了一条条细小的红线。  
刀刃在小腹打了个转，换为刀背又轻轻向下移动，冰冷的刀刃轻抚过恶鬼的性器，本来还软软的一根竟然有些抬头的意思，不愧是鬼的身体，在欲望面前毫不犹豫地起了反应，还是说这只是对某个人特有的反应呢？

这个答案只有半藏自己知道。

源氏似乎很满意自己留下的痕迹，他跪下身子，狠狠拧了一下半藏的乳珠，让那里也变得嫣红挺立，像一颗樱桃般诱人，更诱人的是半藏一声急促的轻哼，滚烫的呼吸代表着恶鬼的身体也开始发烫，紧接着就被邪鬼紧紧搂在怀中，温湿的舌舔过恶鬼的耳廓。

“哥哥，鬼从来都是被欲望驱使的魔物，抗拒不了快感、抗拒不了权利、抗拒不了金钱，亦如你抗拒不了我，”源氏拉开兄长的双腿，掌心碾过他大腿敏感的皮肤，留下一个个红印，“接受我吧，兄长……接受我吧，半藏。”

月光一点点渗透黑暗，照亮了半藏的身体，不似太阳那般灼人，而是温柔又具有诱惑性，但依旧耀眼，正如是此时的源氏。

半藏毫不犹豫地握住了邪鬼的手，猩红月亮载着亡者鬼魔，也许这次他终于能够走出去了，和他一起。

【END】


End file.
